1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-[(alkylamino)alkyl]-4,5-diaryl-1H-pyrazole-1-acetamides, wherein at least one of the aryl substituents is a pyridine, processes for the synthesis of said pyrazole-1-acetamides, and methods for treating cardiac arrhythmia in mammals utilizing said pyrazole-1-acetamides.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,566 to Heinemann et al. discloses as antiarrythmic agents 1H-pyrazol-3-yl(and 1H-pyrazol-5-yl)oxyacetamides of general formula ##STR1##
Specifically disclosed are (1) N-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 5, and (2) N-[3-(diethylamino)propyl]-2-[(5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)oxy]acetamide, example 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,895 to Bailey discloses as an intermediate in the synthesis of 1-amino-lower-alkyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazoles ".beta.-[1-(3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazolyl)]-N,N-dimethylpropionamide" at column 8, line 63 to 64.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,498 to Moon and Kornis discloses N,N,.alpha.,.alpha.-tetramethyl-3,4-diphenylpyrazole-1-acetamide (example 160) and N,N,.alpha.-trimethyl-5-(2-thienyl)pyrazole-1-acetamide (example 29) as herbicides.
Ezrin et al. [FASEB Journal 2, A1557(1988)] describes the antiarrhythmic activity of N-[3-(diethylamino)propyl]-4,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrzole-1-acetamide fumarate.
European patent application 299,407, published Jan. 18, 1989 discloses a series of 4,5-diaryl-1H-pyrazole-1-alkanamides as aantiarrhythmic agents.